


Lucky can

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, alleyway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a facebook pic posting that went all adult. </p>
<p>Between myself and pompeiianbollocker we tagteamed this little story based on the below pic. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky can

i think maybe i should put this in my pic fic pile.

Or just wonder how it'd be to be the wayward drop that slides down his jaw, neck and down, down to his chest.  
Maybe, idk.

Or the tongue that catches that wayward drop before it can stain his shirt and then lick up the wet trail of liquid left by that drop until you reach his lips and swirl over them to clean them of any last trace

or helping him remove the now-stained t-shirt, lifting it up over his body and his arms to leave him naked from the waist up

Maybe after he's guided you to a nearby alley, don't think the store owners are up for a show.  
Maybe it's started to pour lightly while you're all too busy freeing each other of their garments, not that it stops you.

No, it wouldn't stop. not even a stray can on the ground that you almost trip over stops you. Peter just kicks it blindly away and pushes you against the wall

Not even when your and his phone rings, muted by both your breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping.

The rain starts to beat down harder on both of you. his hands cupping your backside to hold you in place as his passion grew more ardent.

With one hand gripping his shoulder and the other his hair, you pull his face to yours and kiss him hard, swallowing his grunts, your own grinding becoming desperate.

Rainwater dripped down Peter's spine as he drove hard into you. It pooled only briefly until it was shaken off from the force of his thrusts.

His hot breath, mumbled words of adoration now dying whispers on your neck taking you forth, slowly hacking your thread to sanity thrust by thrust.

All conscious thought driven out of you by his efforts, you no longer cared about anything. One leg lifted to wrap around him and your back braced painfully on the rough bricks of the building your body swallowed him up more deeply than ever before.

The sound of a distant siren registers in your head, possibly the only thing existing outside that bubble Peter and you created and you gasp in an attempt to warn him, but he's already noticed. Peter smirks and bites your neck, 'Ya better come before they do, luv.' he pants while he snakes his insistent hand down your front.

our breath became more ragged as his long finger found it's way to your nub flicking back and forth over it making you harshly repeat whispered 'fuck's in his ear. The pressing of his member deep inside you and now his fingering you. The rain beat down harder and your fingers were pulling on his drenched hair as you began to peak, trembling harder and harder with each of his thrusts

'That's more like it' he lets out, teeth gritting in an overall futile attempt to hold off a little longer, admiring your pleasure-distorted face while you start to shudder around him and with him around you, shielding you from the rain and possible prying eyes.

You no longer know what happening around you, you only know him, his insisting thrusts trying to keep you going, his stuttering touch all over you, his tongue on your jaw, your neck, your chest and finally as you start regaining some semblance of awareness, his muted gasp on your skin and his inevitable undoing deep inside you.

The siren grew louder but you were too far gone now to stop. Grabbing hold of his head, you kissed him hard, tongue driving hard into his mouth just as he was driving into your hole. Your cries of orgasm were muffled in his mouth as your body arched towards him. Your muscles tightened, locking him inside you until your orgasm passed.

His right hand leaves your core to grasp at your hip for balance, as his last surges pass and his forehead rests momentarily against yours, his chest rises irregularly to meet your soaked breasts as he regains some composure and you're giggling like a schoolgirl as you start redoing his pants and shirt.

As the last of your buttons are re-fastened by his long fingers, the sound of the sirens were at their loudest and you were only just able to see the police car speed past the end of the alley. 'No jail for us today!"


End file.
